


I Do

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [10]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, don't take this seriously, hollstein wedding, kind of, make room for laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's rambling of penguins comes back to bite her in the form of 'I Dos'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read my other fic 'Drunken Devotions' before hand, but you could read it alone I suppose.
> 
> This is for Holden and Nicole. 
> 
> You can find them here:
> 
> Holden: nauseous-sartre.tumblr.com
> 
> Nicole: goodfr1ef.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Carmilla said as she fixed her collar in the mirror.

Laura looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend and smiled, “We’re just helping LaF with their project, it won’t take long. Then you can go back to being moody and broody on my time.” 

Carmilla scrunched up her nose as Laura retaliated by sticking out her tongue.

“Did we really have to dress up for it though? It’s not like we’re _actually_ getting married.” Carmilla grumbled as she fumbled with the bow-tie that was still untied around her neck.

Laura turned to her, moving across the room to tie it for her. “Well didn’t you hear, this is how I trick you into marrying me.”

Carmilla smiled lightly, her eyes going soft. “You wouldn’t have to trick me, cupcake.”

Laura awkwardly smiled, her lips turning up at the edges and digging into her cheeks as she tied the bow. “I used to tie my dad’s all the time, although I am going to say, I’m a bit shocked you don’t know how to do this. Three hundred and some odd years old, and you can’t even tie a bow-tie.” 

Carmilla pursed her lips as she stared at Laura’s hands. “Mother always had me wear dresses, saying I’d be more appealing in one.” 

Laura blew air out through her nose, smoothing her hands over Carmilla’s shoulders and down her arms as she took a step back to admire her handiwork. “I wouldn’t say that, you look hot in a suit.”

Carmilla smirked, “I always look hot to you.” 

Laura blushed, nodding her head. “That’s exactly why I’m dating you, you’re great arm candy.”

Carmilla’s smirk fell into a pout. “You take that back!”

Laura giggled, shaking her head as she headed back over to the armoire. “You asked for it.”

“Tell me you love me because of my dazzling personality!” Carmilla whined. 

Laura rolled her eyes, “I love you, now can we please go? I have a final I have to study for.” 

“Oh sure, how romantic buttercup. Is this how you’re going to be on our actual wedding day?” Carmilla asked as she held out her arm for Laura to take.

Laura froze, “Did you just?”

Carmilla quickly shook her head, “We’re going to be late if we don’t head out now.” She moved ahead of her to open the door. 

Laura grinned, following after her frazzled girlfriend. She couldn’t be in a happier place than she was at that exact moment.

XXX

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Carmilla said when she saw LaF and Perry standing beneath the tree at the far end of campus. 

“What?” Laura asked, looking up from where she was quickly shooting off a tweet about how hot her girlfriend looked in a suit.

“You told them?” Carmilla asked, turning to look at Laura with disbelief written all over her face.

Laura looked over Carmilla’s shoulder at LaF who was in a penguin onesie, a bow-tie tied around the hood of it. She then took in Perry who was standing to the right of them, posed as a bridesmaid. Kirsch stood on the opposite side as Carmilla’s best man. Laura burst out laughing, holding tight to her stomach. 

Carmilla’s face grew as red as a cherry, something Laura learned to be possible after discovering her biting and praise kink a few weeks back. “I can’t believe you told them.”

Laura thought back to the night Carmilla had nervously rambled about how penguins fall in love. “Oh come on, it was too cute to keep to myself!”

Carmilla glared daggers at her girlfriend. “If any of them open their mouths, I can’t promise that I won’t knock their heads together.”

Laura rolled her eyes, nodding. “Fine, come on, let’s just get this over with.”

“I still don’t understand entirely why a family consumer science professor would assign something like this.” Carmilla muttered as they made it over to the small cluster of people.

LaF cleared their throat as they waited for the two to stand before them. “Dearly belofinned, we are gathered here today to bring two people who flipping love each other...”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shitty puns, penguins are hard to relate puns to. I hope you liked this atrocious mess!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
